Mending the Pieces
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Takes Place in New Moon. Jasper feels awful about what happened at Bella's party so he goes to Forks to apologize. But will their newfound friendship turn to love? And what will Edward think? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been wanting to do a Bella/Jasper story for quite some time. This starts out in New Moon, four months after the accident at Bella's party, and Jasper still feels intensely guilty. As much as I love the wolves, they aren't too big a part of this as this is just based off the Cullens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Jasper Hale… ha, don't I wish that I'd come up with him myself. But I didn't.**

**Jasper POV: **I was sick of being cooped up in this house, only leaving to hunt. Alice was driving me insane, skimming through her fashion magazines, asking me what I thought. Truth be told, I really don't give a flying hoot about all the fashion garbage. But I had to be understanding. She was grieving, the entire family was, and it's all my fault.

Bella Swan. The small, clumsy human girl that had worked her way into every one of our frozen hearts. We hadn't wanted to leave her, but Edward said it was the best way to keep her safe. I'm never going to look at him again without seeing that same look of disappointment on his face. The one he had the night I'd almost killed Bella. However, I suppose that I deserve to live the pain of remembering. That's the least I deserve for what I've done to this family.

Carlisle's emotions were heartbreak that was almost constant. He'd lost a member of his family, and was slowly losing the others as well. His face always concealed the feelings. Esme, sat on the couch and dry sobbed at anything that reminded her of Bella, or sometimes it would be about how she missed the closeness of our family. Emmett had lost the amusement in his eyes, he rarely ever laughed, Rosalie was even more bitter because of Emmett's sadness, but it was nothing compared to Edward.

After he left Bella, he just came to this house and shut himself in his room, only leaving it when he was absolutely starving. He always had an empty look in his eyes, his emotions were blank, broken, anger, pain, sadness. That's all I ever got. He'd smashed the piano we got him to try and cheer him up, and wouldn't open up a single book, he often sat around hoping he'd solidify. We always made him move again before it happened.

Last week though, we found out just how broken he was though. He'd come down the stairs and for the first time in months, he spoke, but it wasn't what any of us expected him to say.

"I'm leaving," he'd simply stated. "I'm going to travel South America for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I'm going to come back. I just need a way to clear my head." When we tried to protest, he'd waved us away. "I'll call every so often," he promised. "I just need this time to myself."

Esme had begged and pleaded for him to stay, but he'd simply hugged her and walked out the door like it was nothing. It broke her, he was her very first son in this family. We'd spent all night trying to console her, but nothing worked.

Nobody else was angry with Edward, only me. I didn't let anyone else know it. Edward had developed a habit of running away from difficult situations. Granted, it was my fault all this had happened, but it wasn't fair to those who loved him.

My mind began to wonder to Bella. How is she feeling right now? Does she still love Edward, does she miss us? Or has she moved on and decided she's better off without us?

Worst of all does she hate me? I tore her relationship apart, took the people she loved away from her… how could she _not _hate me?

She needs to know how sorry I am. Somehow, some way I need to get to her and tell her. But we all promised Edward we'd never set foot in Forks as long as she was living there. We needed to stay away.

But Edward also promised Bella he'd never leave her and he broke that promise. Promises are always made to be broken. For the past few months, I've felt like there's been some sort of tether, pulling me back to Forks. Maybe it was because I so badly wanted to fix things all this time, and now I was going to.

I quickly packed my bag and wrote a note for Esme, and Carlisle, saying that I would simply be back soon. Just as I was about to depart through the window I heard Alice say, "Jasper, I just had a vision and you _can't _go to Forks."

Whipping around to see her standing in the doorway looking panicked I narrowed my eyes. "Why? Are you going to threaten me and say you'll tell Edward if I do?"

She was getting angry now too. "No! Of course not Jazzy, just… you can't go! Please you have to listen to me!"

"I'm sick of doing things just because you tell me to! I want to be my own person for once in a hundred years, Ally, and it isn't up to you! I'm going to Forks, whether you like it or not!"

Alice would have been red with fury if she were a human. She looked like she wanted to wring out my neck. "Fine!" she hissed. "If you go to Forks… we're done."

Shock, was to be expected, so was hurt. But surprisingly hurt wasn't what I felt. I felt… relief? "So be it then," I said coldly. "Goodbye Alice. I'll see you when I return."

Even though I wasn't hurt, I felt her pain as soon as I said the words. I was too proud of myself to even calm her down. "Fine," she whispered brokenly before walking out of the room.

I felt guilty afterwards, for hurting her so badly, but it didn't matter now. I was off to Forks. I needed to fix all this whether the family liked it or not.

**A/N: Okay maybe that was kind of bad, but I promise it gets better! I need at least 7 reviews to continue so I hope you guys liked it! I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is honestly not the response I expected… It's completely amazing and I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter so much! We're going to find out what Alice's vision was later on in the chapter, and eventually Bella's POV will be introduced, but for now let's focus on Jazz! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Jasper POV: **The journey to Forks took me a day. But the entire journey I still couldn't figure out a way to apologize to Bella. I didn't want to scare her in any way. What if she was too terrified to even look at me? What if she shut me out and refused to talk to me? Why in the heck am I even so worried? If she doesn't want to talk that's the end of it, and I'll leave… right? _No, _my mind said. _No, you're going to beg her to listen and forgive you!_

Okay… I think my mind is finally out of whack from all these years of empathy. Oh well, for now it didn't matter, because I was approaching the Swan's house.

Checking my watch, I realized it was about 4:30 in the afternoon on a Friday. Bella's truck sat in the front yard, so at least I didn't have to worry about waiting until she got home from work. Luckily, Charlie's cruiser was _not _in the driveway, so I could talk to her alone.

I took a deep breath, but for whatever reason I couldn't exhale. This is it. It was all or nothing now. If I were human, I'd probably be sweating bullets. Never in my vampire life had I been _this _on edge. The only time that ever even compared was the first time I ever married Alice.

No. I couldn't think of Alice right now. Not with the way we fought before I left. And besides, she said we were done, and frankly I'm relieved. It's time to leave my thoughts and memories of her behind.

I walked towards her door at a very slow, human pace, being careful in case any neighbors were within watching distance. Taking one last deep breath, I rapped on the door three times.

"Coming!" I heard her musical voice call from the second floor of the house. Her footsteps flew rapid across the hallway and I heard an "Ow!" muffled from upstairs, and I bit my tongue to hold back laughter. Typical Bella. Poor girl was always tripping and hurting herself.

A moment later, she opened the door and I almost fell backward because I was hit with waves of crippling pain and shock. "Jasper!" Bella gasped, clutching her middle as though it was threatening to tear her apart at the seams.

That was the first time I got a good look at her. She was wearing old holey sweats and her hair was in a messy bun. She appeared to have lost ten pounds since we left and was looking extremely unhealthy. Nothing like the Bella Swan I'd known months ago. Not Edward's girlfriend.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked hopefully. The way her big doe eyes were looking into mine, so eager, I seemed unable to refuse.

"Of course," I said as she stepped aside to let me in.

"I don't understand," she whispered as though she were only talking to herself. "_He _told me… It would be like you all never existed… that I'd never see you guys again… but he was wrong."

Suddenly, I felt wrong for being there, like I was making a mistake by intruding on her life again. "I can… go if you like Bella. The reason I came here probably won't really mean a thing in the long run anyway. I'm sorry I bothered you, Bella," I made to leave again.

"NO!" she yelled panicked, laying a hand on my chest to stop me. "No, that really isn't what I meant, Jasper, I don't want you to go. I just wanted to know why you came back."

I sighed, as it appeared I would have to cut right to the chase. "Okay Bella look," I inhaled again. "I came to apologize for what happened on your birthday."

Her eyebrows knit together, looking thoroughly confused. "Why on _earth _would you want to apologize for that, Jazz?"

I was bewildered. How could she think I _didn't _need to apologize? "I a-almost killed you, Bella!" I stuttered (not common for vampires) "It would be inexcusable if I didn't apologize! After all, if I hadn't done that, we'd still all be here! You and Edward would still be together!"

I visibly saw Bella wince when I said Edward's name, but she recovered and whispered, "Jasper, I don't blame you. That's why you don't need to apologize."

I was almost sure I hadn't heard her right. "You don't?" I lowered my voice.

"Absolutely not. After all, your gift is empathy. Edward says no one's blood has ever appealed to him like mine. His bloodlust combined with that of yours and four other vampires was obviously overwhelming. They call you the weak one, but you may be as strong as everyone else in your family and not know it. You can't erase hunger. So I don't blame you."

Wow. I had never thought of it that way. And nobody, not even Alice, had ever shown that much faith in my self-control. "Thank you Bella," I said, truly grateful. "Nobody's ever been that understanding before."

"Not even Alice?" she wondered.

I smiled softly. If only she knew how flawed Alice could really be when it came to me. "Not even Alice," I assured her."

Bella looked satisfied, as if she had accomplished an amazing feat. But her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"May I sit down?" I asked her, motioning toward her living room couch.

She looked baffled, as if she were astonished I hadn't left yet. "O-of course," she said quickly as she sat down too.

"So what happened to you, Bella?" I asked curiously, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I continued. "You hardly look like yourself, when I showed up you looked like you were literally holding yourself together, and when I mentioned Edward, you winced, just as you did right now," I pointed it out.

Bella's face turned red and her emotions were a mixture of embarrassment and pain. I sent her waves of calm to make her see it was alright to continue. She smiled thankfully. "Well," her voice grew soft. "You guys were my family, I loved you all so much. And when you left I guess I just… kind of lost my way. It really hurts to even think about any of you. E-Edward the most. I've been having nightmares about the night he left me in the woods. How hurt I was that he'd just left me."

I sat there in shock for a moment. How could he? This poor human girl loved him so much, and my good for nothing brother just up and left her like she meant nothing? He really was a cruel, heartless, soulless monster.

All those times he told me not to get too close to her be darned. My throat barely burned as I sat here with her now. So I scooted a few inches closer and put a hand on her knee.

"Look at me Bella," I whispered, and she slowly raised her eyes to make them level with my own. "He isn't worth beating yourself up over. You're a beautiful, smart, kind, and charming girl. You'll find someone again someday."

Her eyes lit up slightly. "You really think so?"

I smiled. "I know so," checking the time on my cell phone I shot up. "I should go home… to our house a little further out in town."

She smiled jubilantly. "Wait… you're staying?" she was clearly excited.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Of course, for as long as you'd like."

Bella grinned and ran into my arms. "Thank you so much, Jasper!" she seemed to be squeezing me as tight as she could. I stiffened for a moment and returned her hug. It wasn't so bad. I could handle it.

I squeezed her once more and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella," before dashing out the door.

Mission accomplished now, and it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer and hang out with Bella would it? Maybe she and I could actually end up friends.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? I know what you're thinking, she'll find out about Alice in the next chapter, which I'll update tomorrow… if you review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I never expected such a huge response to this story! Thank you guys so much! And just to put it out there, any Harry Potter fans who love James, Lily, and the Marauders, please check out my new fanfic and leave some feedback for me! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Jasper Hale. But do I? No, unfortunately.**

**Jasper POV:** "Sleep well?" I asked Bella as she got out of her truck in front of our house.

"Better, thanks Jasper," she smiled. "Wow, it's been so long since the last time I was here, yet it hasn't even faded from my memory too much."

I could feel my eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean faded? Did Edward tell you to just completely forget us? Not even hang on to memories every once in a while?"

"He said it would be better if I just simply thought you all had never existed. It hasn't been better. It's been absolute torture," she said as we walked up the stairway.

"Well we haven't forgotten you," I reminded her. "We all miss you, and we wish we could at least write, but Edward forbade it."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Does he… really hate me that much?" she sniffed.

I didn't want to tell her the truth for some reason, even though I knew she would want to know. For some reason my cold, no longer beating heart ached at the thought of her still loving him. I was sure it was because she didn't deserve such a garbage boyfriend. Bella was far too kind for him. "Bella, calm down," I wiped her tears away with my index finger. "He isn't worth any of this. Let's go inside. We can watch T.V., make food, whatever you want to do to get your mind off this."

She nodded and I took her hand, opened the door and led her inside. As soon as she walked through the threshold she gasped and wrapped her free arm around her torso. I was hit with extreme waves of pain. "Are you alright, Bella?" I asked panicked.

Bella took a deep breath and stood up straight, not removing her arm. "Yeah," she sighed. "I'm okay. It's just kind of overwhelming being back here. There's a lot of memories."

"Well if you like we can go do something else-"

"No, no!" she cut me off hastily. "It's alright, I just have to face it. It's time I do."

I was surprised by her sudden bravery. This certainly wasn't the Bella Swan I'd known, but I didn't let it show. "Whatever you like," I shrugged indifferently.

We made our way to the living room and sat on the couch. "Want to watch a movie?" I suggested as I grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

Bella squirmed, a little sheepish. "No thank you… actually, I had a question? If you don't mind me asking it."

"What is it?" my eyebrow curved up.

"Why didn't Alice come with you?"

My expression must've flickered harshly because she went bright red and said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

I waved it away, a little nervous at what she might think of this. "No, you have a right to ask. She's usually always with me. Alice and I… we aren't together anymore. We split before I came here. She's likely filing for a 'divorce' by now."

Technically she and I weren't married because the last time we had a wedding was half a century ago when we both claimed to be twenty-six at the time. So it had been a little too long for her to try and file a divorce.

Bella's eyes filled with tears just after her sadness hit me. She wrapped her arms around my waist in a soft hug. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I know how much you loved her."

I shrugged carelessly. "That's alright, darlin'. She and I have been having problems for a while now," my Texas accent slipped out and I stiffened. Had I just called her that? Only Alice had ever heard me say that. What was wrong with me? And why was I all of a sudden warming up to her like an old friend, her blood no longer relevant to me?

My phone buzzed and I pulled away from Bella. "It's Rose," I said. "Do you mind if I step outside and take it?" she shook her head as a sign for me to go on and I ran out.

"What do you want, Rose?" I sighed into the phone.

"Are you in Forks?" she asked coldly, without a greeting. Typical Rosalie.

"Yes. I'm sure Alice has told you all by now. Have you told Edward?"

There was a brief pause. "No," she finally said. "But Alice told her about her vision. Did you hear before you left?"

"All I know is that it was the reason why she hadn't wanted me to come here. But as you can see I don't really care what she wants."

"Jazz _please," _Rose begged. "You need to hear this. You're going to fall in love with Bella. That's why Alice didn't want you to go."

I slumped against the nearest tree and when I answered my voice was hollow. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to fall in love with her as you help her get over Edward," Rosalie said. "Alice's vision was of the two of you, sharing your feelings for each other. You were apparently happier than she'd ever seen you."

"Rose," I whispered. "I can't let that happen."

"Alice says she saw you denying it. But apparently nothing is going to change your course. You're going to love her whether you like it or not."

"No Rosie, you don't understand. It's not that. She's not ready for this. Neither am I. She needs me right now. As a friend."

"Then be her friend," Rosalie assured me. "But be warned sooner or later you're going to fall for her, and she'll fall for you too. I have to go. Emmett and I are going to spend some time in Paris for our anniversary."

"Have fun. Tell Em to call me, and Tell Esme and Carlisle that I love them, and that I'll speak with them soon."

"I will. And Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Nobody is angry at you and Bella. You both deserve happiness. Even if I don't really like her much."

And then the conversation was over. My shock was overwhelming. I was bound to fall in love with Bella Swan.

I walked almost robotically back in the house, beside myself. "Jasper?" Bella said as I rounded the corner. "Are you alright?"

"Um… yeah I'm great, Bella. Rosalie just wanted to... see if I was alright," my voice kept cracking. I was probably the only vampire this has ever happened to.

She nodded. "I hope it's alright I turned on a movie," she motioned to the screen, where the beginning of The Notebook was progressing.

"Of course. You know you're welcome to anything here. But there's something I would like to talk to you about if you don't mind."

"Jazz you can talk to me about anything," she gave me a reassuring beautiful smile. "What is it?" 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling I said, "I want to tell you the story of how I became a vampire."

**A/N: There we have it! What do you guys think about the next chapter being split into both Bella and Jasper's POV's? Let me know! And those of you that are interested, PLEASE leave some feedback on my James/Lily story! I'll update by Friday at least because I'm rather busy with school! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry this update is a lot later than I planned but I had finals this past week at school so I had to study and I'm completely drained. It's been three days and I'm still recovering! This chapter is going to be split into both Bella and Jasper's POV's so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If Twilight belonged to me I doubt I would be writing this story.**

**Jasper POV: **She looked thoroughly surprised. "Oh! I don't think I've ever heard yours," she said curiously. "I've heard everyone's but yours and Rosalie's I think. Why didn't anyone ever tell me yours?"

I shifted a little bit in my seat. "It may be because my story is slightly more… gory than those of my adoptive siblings and parents."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

A smile played at the corners of my lips. "Here," I said warmly. Why don't we start with these?" I rolled up my sleeve to show her my extended amount of half-moon shaped pale scars. I heard her gasp audibly as she took my arm.

"Those are exactly like mine," she held up her wrist in comparison. "But how on earth did you get so many? That's impossible isn't it?"

"Not when you're the only true soldier to be recruited into an army of Newborn vampires," I said, my Texan accent beginning to slip out. Alice never liked it, but I did. I didn't have to hide it anymore. Bella looked confused so I decided to elaborate. "I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary back then. Because of me we probably won more of our Civil War fights than we would have otherwise."

"You lived during the Civil War?" she asked incredulously. "That's amazing!"

I chuckled. "Yes darlin' I did. I can tell you more about it later, but for now can we continue with our story?" she nodded excitedly. "Thank you," I smiled. "However high in the ranks I was at nineteen years old, it wasn't enough to take down Maria. It was a rather warm night; I had stayed behind in Houston evacuating women and children from the war zone. I came across these three women when I stopped to water my horse. Like the good gentleman my mother had raised me as, I got off the horse and took of my hat to them. Maria's friend's Nettie and Charlotte had this… _crazed _look in their eyes. Like they had waited days for a meal and finally found one. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I do remember telling them it wasn't very safe for ladies like themselves to be out this late at night. Maria had called me a gentleman, and it was needless to say I was flattered."

"I don't remember much of what happened next, just the burning sensation of the bites, and then waking up on the ranch three days later. Maria told me about her army and the existence of vampires. She told me she had chosen me to be her second in command because she thought she had found her true "soul mate" for the vampire life. Not knowing any better, I believed her, I killed each newborn when they became too old and their strength started to wane. It was truly awful, feeling their emotions of fear and betrayal as I killed them. But I thought nothing of it, at the time all that mattered to me was Maria's approval."

Bella nodded silently, urging me to continue. "The only one I didn't seem able to kill was Charlotte," Bella looked shocked and I shook my head. "No, not Maria's Charlotte; she and Nettie were killed well before this happened. I meant my friend Peter's Charlotte. Peter and I were in command of Maria's main armies, so we were very good friends. He trained Charlotte after she was turned and they fell in love. So when Maria told me it was her turn to go, I knew that I couldn't. As soon as I had Charlotte alone, Peter came to stop me. I told them to run, to get as far as they could, and that I would tell Maria I had to kill them both."

"I thought Maria and I were in love, but after seeing Peter and Charlotte and the love they had, I knew that she had only manipulated me into thinking so. After that I ran away on a night that Maria had gone hunting. She was never a good tracker, but I doubt she'd missed me. I found Peter and Charlotte and stayed with them for a few years. We had fun traveling together for a while, but I felt like I was missing something, so I left, and met Alice. She told me she'd been waiting for me for a long time," I chuckled softly. "We found the Cullens, and they offered us family, and a new life. It was the first time I was truly happy in one hundred years," I sighed, signaling the end of my story.

**Bella POV: **As he finished, he sighed and stared at his lap. "Sorry if that was too much," he said, his southern accent completely revealed now. "Just needed to share that with someone I guess."

Smiling and patting his knee softly I said, "Jazz, please look at me for a minute." He raised his eyes slowly, looking slightly embarrassed. "I think it's so _brave _that you've been through all that and you're still standing here, as a better person. I'm not scared of you. As a matter of fact… I'm beyond proud to call you the best friend I've ever had," and I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tightly. He stiffened under my hold and I looked up, eyebrows raised. "What's the matter?"

Jasper chuckled softly and looked down at me with a warm gaze. "Nothing," he smiled. "It's just that nobody has ever been as understanding as you. Thank you so much, Bella."

I shook my head, waving away his thanks like it was nothing. "Just one question?"

"Ask away," he smiled.

"What's your last name? Your real one, not the one you and Rosalie share."

"Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock."

"I like that. It's a good last name," I took his hand.

"It is?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Yes," I answered. "It fits much better than Jasper Hale."

The grin that answered me was all I needed to see, to know that I would always be there for him. And he would always be there for me. No matter what.

**A/N: Aww, now isn't that sweet? Bella and Jazz are getting closer! They'll realize how they feel soon enough trust me, but I want to know if you guys think Alice and Edward will get into this somehow! Tell me how you like it and I'll update this week! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! See, I'm back exactly one week later! I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter so much! I think they might start falling in this chapter but we'll see! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish Jasper Hale and the rest of the Cullen Clan were created by me, but they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella POV:** It had been about a week since Jasper told me the story of how he'd been turned, and ever since we'd been doing more and more together. Well, mostly we've been studying this week (he was helping me with my history homework ironically), and one trip to the bookstore in Port Angeles, where he bought a copy of _Wuthering Heights._

I had rolled my eyes at him when he picked it up expecting him to make fun of it just as _he _always had. But to my utter surprise, Jasper told me in all his years, he's never picked up the book. Apparently he's never had any reason to read it until now.

So here we sat on my living room couch on Saturday morning. I was desperately trying to decipher a poem by Edgar Allan Poe and Jasper was pouring over the book. I looked up at him curiously. "Can't you read with vampire speed too?"

He looked amused at the expression 'vampire speed.' "Isabella Swan," he chastised me, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Are you implying that I'm a slow reader?"

I grinned up at his amused golden eyes, as they danced with laughter. "Of course not," I said. "It's just that you finished all the books you bought at the store within two hours. Why haven't you finished that one yet? You started it first."

"Because," he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm trying to figure out what it is that appeals to you most about this book. I find it torturously boring. It's a fickle book for romantics, much like you," he grinned at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were a romantic, with all the sweet things you did for Alice." She wasn't a sore subject for him anymore. I thought it might have taken him more time to recover from their breakup, but it was exactly the opposite. Now that Alice was out of the picture, Jasper seemed happier than I'd ever seen him before.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me. "All the things I did for Alice were because I was attempting to make _her _happy. I've never enjoyed going shopping in Paris as an anniversary date. My version of a perfect date is much simpler, nothing as extravagant as going across the world just to _shop,"_ he shuddered.

"Oh, I never would have guessed," I laughed and sat up to face him. "And since you're so romantic, what's your version of a perfect date?"

Before he could answer me though, the phone rang. I sighed and got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me Angela."

I almost sighed with relief. Angela was the one person at school I could really talk to. "Hey Ang," I said brightly. "What's up?"

"A bunch of us are going to the annual spring carnival tonight, and I wanted to invite you. It would be a _lot _more fun for Ben and me if you would come."

"Um, who else is going?"

She sighed, as though she hated having to mention it. "Me, Ben, Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren."

Oh. So that was why she didn't want to tell me. She knew I hated Lauren and Jessica, and she felt the exact same way. Angela needed me there so that she wouldn't end up being scrutinized or having to listen to the guys talk about sports. "Sure Ang, I'll come. But… do you mind if I bring a friend with me?"

"Of course not, who is it?" Angela usually wasn't one to pry, but she knew that Jacob and I were fighting, and she knew I wasn't very keen on going out with anyone else since _they _had left.

"Do you remember Edward's brother Jasper?"

She seemed to be stunned into shocked silence. "Yeah, is he in town?"

"He came back here to finish senior year with us."

"Is he… alone?" I knew where she was going with it. Angela wasn't one to medal either, but I knew that she hated Edward for the way he had left me.

"Yeah, he is," I said.

"Okay good, we're going to be there around seven. We can meet by the entrance, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Ang," I said.

After I hung up the phone, I turned to find Jasper staring at me from his place on the couch, gaping like a fish.

"What, you don't want to go to the carnival?" my mouth twisted into an amused smirk, I knew he'd heard every word on the other end of the line.

After hearing my voice again he snapped out of it and closed his mouth. "No Bella, that's not it," he shook his head. "It's just that… you said Edward's name. Out loud. And you didn't try to hold yourself together."

I stumbled backwards. I _had _said Edward's name without feeling pain. And I thought it too! For some reason there was no pain associated with his name now, or even with the memories of his face. No love, and no pain. Just… neutral.

I ran to Jasper and he picked me up in his arms, swinging me around. "I'm so proud of you," he laughed and then put me down grasping me by the shoulders.

We stood there and stared at one another for a moment. I began to blush under his gaze and he looked away sheepishly muttering, "Sorry." I wanted to tell him that he didn't need to be. My heart fluttered when he stared at me. I didn't want him to look away. I could've gotten lost in his eyes, golden and enchanting.

Wait… what was I thinking?! No, no, no, no, _no! _I couldn't have feelings like this! Not for Jasper! Not when he just came back and broke up with Alice! Not when we had just forged a friendship! But I could hardly be close to him without feeling the butterflies float around in my stomach. All I had to do was push it away. I couldn't let him find out. I couldn't risk it.

But… that meant hiding my emotions. And I was _positive _he could feel my mixed emotions. I would need to work on it. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked concernedly. "You're all over the place emotionally."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I mentally slapped myself. "Yeah, I'm fine," my voice came out as an unnatural squeak. What the heck is happening to me right now? This never happened with Edward!

Jasper still didn't look anywhere near convinced, but he let it slide and smiled. "Okay, if you're sure. I'm going to go home and change, I'll come back around six thirty and we can go together, okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice again. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the side of my head and lingering a little longer than usual. I was starting to think he did it to purposely stop my heart.

As soon as I heard his car pull away, I slapped a hand to my forehead and threw myself on the couch. I was falling for Jasper.

**A/N: So how was it? I was going to get into the carnival this chapter, but I want the next one to be strictly Jasper's POV as this one was all Bella! Anyway, what do you think of Bella realizing her feelings? Do you think Jasper's noticed, and better yet, do you think he's realized his own feelings yet? Let me know in a review and I'll update by Tomorrow, maybe Friday at the latest! And since I'm excited for the next one, maybe even later today if you review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay you guys are probably all super mad at me for not updating, but I've just been so busy these past two weekends! I should be good from here on out so be prepared for continuous bouts of Bella and Jasper over the next few weeks! This is another chapter right before the carnival, featuring some of Jasper's inner musings. It's going to be a split POV chapter instead of just Jasper's! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Jasper Whitlock does not belong to me.**

**Jasper POV: **I stood in front of my closet rummaging through my shirts so that I could find something suitable to wear to the carnival tonight. All I wanted was to impress Bella tonight, to show her that I was worthy of her love. I would never hurt her the way my slime ball excuse of a brother did.

Nothing in this closet was anything to impressive at all. I had gone shopping on the way down to Forks in a desperate attempt to escape all traces of Alice. All the clothes she used to buy for me were too flashy, not something I would've worn if I had the choice. Now, a part of me was wishing that I'd kept at least _one _Ralph Lauren sweater.

As if on cue in this crisis, my phone rang. "Not really a good time right now, Emmett!" I spat.

His laughter boomed on the other end of the line. "What's wrong, bro?" he asked. "Having trouble convincing Bella that you're manly enough for her?"

Rolling my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see I said, "No, that's not it. Em, I was trying to fight it and stop myself from falling for her, but I couldn't. "She's just… so amazing! Sometimes you wouldn't believe it's the same Bella that Edward left behind, but he really did a number on her heart. That's why I'm so afraid to make a move, I don't want her to think I'm just like him, but I don't know what else to do!"

Emmett was silent for a moment. "Well… do you know if she likes you back?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "If I knew, do you think I'd be freaking out so bad right now?"

"You're an empath, you dork! You should be able to know!"

"But this morning her emotions were so jumbled together I couldn't pick one apart from the other. She got really happy this morning so picked her up and spun her around and Emmett… it was like this electric current had washed through me. When I put her down she was blushing and it was so beautiful, but I didn't know what to make of it!" I said exasperatedly. "What do I do?"

"Jazz, stop with all the girly mushy stuff, okay? That's the first thing you need to do."

"I'll take dumb doorknob for two thousand alecks," I retorted.

"Very funny, Sherlock, was that the best you could come up with? Anyway, I'll tell you what you need to do, since I'm such an amazing brother."

I could practically see him puffing out his chest with fake pride. "Yeah, yeah, you're just wonderful. Get on with it would you? I'm going to be late."

"Touchy, jeez. Okay, the first thing you need to do is calm yourself down, dude. I know you're a vampire and you can do things fast, but nervous isn't always a great thing to be when it comes to the ladies. If you don't take a deep breath you're going to end up a stuttering fool, got it?"

When I didn't answer, he continued. "Good. Now, you need to remember that our idiot brother hurt her, and if it's as bad as you say, you need to give her time. Be smooth and a gentleman, but don't push her into being close to you. Open her door for her when she gets in and out of the car, compliment her, and most importantly, avoid bringing up Edward. It's not good to bring up the ex-boyfriend on a date. Trust me, I've only ever made that mistake once, Rose almost literally bit my head off."

I heard a growl in the background, and I knew Rosalie must've heard him. "Just overall man, be a southern gentleman. Be yourself."

Emmett may be a numbskull, but he could give pretty good advice, I had to hand it to him. "Thanks Em, I'll see how that works out."

"Cool. And Rose and I were thinking of coming for a visit next week. Do you think you and Bella would mind us crashing the party?"

"Of course not, Bella loves you guys. But can we talk about it later, because I have to pick her up in like five minutes."

"Sure bro, I'll catch ya later."

"See ya," I said as I hung up the phone. I turned back to the pile of clothes that was now sprawled across the floor. It was time to man up.

**Bella POV:** Butterflies were swarming my stomach at the thought of going to the carnival with Jasper. I almost forgot that Angela, Ben and some of our other "friends" would be there too. I had opted for a navy blue sweater dress with black leggings and matching navy ballet flats. I had a light hint of mascara and powder, and I had curled my hair for the night, pinning back two front strands.

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. With one last look in the mirror, I ran down the stairs and tripped on the third step.

I prepared myself for the hard impact of my face hitting the floor, when two ice cold strong arms locked around me. "Are you alright, darlin'?" his voice was as sweet as honey.

I nodded and straightened myself up, smoothing my dress down. When I looked up at him I felt my mouth drop open, and I was pretty sure my heart stopped. He was dressed in a grey button down, faded blue jeans and cowboy boots. His perfect golden hair was tousled to an angle that made him look like a model.

Noticing he was surveying me with the same look of awe on his face, I blushed. "You look radiant, Bella," he smiled at me and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I giggled and felt the butterflies bubble up again. "Sure. But… Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You look really great tonight, too," I blushed. He just grinned a perfect white smile at me, and suddenly, I seemed to forget all about Edward.

**A/N: Aww, they're so cute aren't they? Do you think that they'll spill their feelings at the carnival? And how do you guys think Jasper will react to Mr. Mike Newton? Review and you'll find out really soon! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


End file.
